1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic mail and in particular to an electronic mail system that allows a user to repeatedly switch, with a single action, between a message text data entry view and a destination information data entry view of an electronic mail object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system may include an electronic mail system. An electronic mail system typically allows a person, called a user, who is operating a single computer or work station of the data processing system, to create and send an electronic mail object to a second user, who is operating a different computer or work station of the data processing system. The first user may enter both message text, which forms the content of an electronic mail object, and also destination information, which provides the electronic address for the forwarding of the electronic mail object by the data processing system.
Upon the opening of an electronic mail object, an electronic mail system may display a single data entry view for entry of both message text and destination information. The single data entry view may include separate fields for the message text and for the destination information. However, the simultaneous display of both message text and destination information in a single view limits the amount of each type of information that may be displayed in the view.
Alternatively, an electronic mail system may display and allow the entry of message text in one data entry view and subsequently display and allow the entry of destination information in a separate data entry view that is displayed after the completion of the message text entry and upon initiation of the send process. Although the provision of separate data entry views allows greater amounts of either message text or destination information to be displayed at one time, it can be awkward to leave the send process and return to the message text data entry view from the destination information data entry view that is displayed during the send process.